A New League
by nerdfighter1309
Summary: Self-explanatory title. We're going on an adventure. Moved from James Bond, because I prefer Hellsing. Rated T for Details of Gore, and Seras Victoria. Enjoy
1. Prologue - A New League

**Prologue**

**I own nothing (although technically some of the characters are out of copyright) but I definitely do not own the league or anything else you recognise (and most that you do not). I as of this chapter have no OCs.**

In the lower-levels of a building known as the headquarters of MI6 in London a tall, young woman with Copper-red hair, a stern face, piercing brown eye in an old-fashioned black mourning dress sat reading a report. She was seated on a fade armchair next to a roaring log fire; none of the scene would have look out of place on the set of a Victorian drama.

"This is not good at all," she muttered as she double-checked the reports, she looked whimsically at a stone door marked with several names amongst them are some of the most famous 'fictional' characters from the 20th century and several dozen who by all rights should have died long before it, the names included Captain Nemo or as he is marked Prince Dakkar of Bundelkund in India, Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde, Rodney Skinner, Dorian Grey (although that name is crossed through with several profanities carved next to it.), Tom Sawyer, Sherlock Holmes, C. Auguste Dupin, Doctor. Alphonse Moreau, Alexander J. Raffles, Professor Abraham Van Helsing, Roland Orland, Prospero Duke of Milan, along with dozens of other names.

"No, it certainly is not," Said a man in Victorian Safari wear and carpet slippers as he walks into the room, carrying a rifle and a teacup, "they cancelled futurama." The man looked like he is getting elderly his hair is white and he has many wrinkles but his old eyes still twinkle like two little stars and he has a kind look to his face.

"No, I meant these reports, have you even read them?"

"Not yet, I get my reading done at weekends and in bed."

(Sigh) "Your attitude is unbelievable." She said throwing the reports on the little table next to her chair.

"Yeah, but you keep me around anyway."

"Only because you are actually quite a good shot with that rifle."

"Well, we have to talk to M; we need a new team, old friend."

"Why."

"Read the reports once in a while and you would know."

"Well, I know now, just tell me something useful and I will get the details read up on the way to get our next team." The old hunter said.

"Well you better start reading then, our first target is in the building above us."

"Oh, who would that be?" The hunter looked a bit confused by this.

"James Bond."


	2. How to Deal with the British Government

Chapter One – Bureaucracy, A Spy and An Assassin, or how to deal with the British government

A/N No, it is not Kenway, I do not like assassins creed. For my next note, an apology, Sorry I screwed up in the first one, James Bond is MI6 not MI5, but I fixed it, and we will never speak of that again. Disclaimer, I own nothing, yet.

* * *

November

Ten minutes later, the two of them were in a wood clad office at the top of the MI6 offices in London, more specifically an office belonging to M, the leader of MI6. M looked rather indignant and was going crimson with anger, whereas the other two people in her office looked rather calm. The two of them were now in clothing that is more modern; the women was in a Vivienne Westwood dress and the man in a suit designed for bankers with a trench coat and a bowler hat.

"Sorry M, but we have to procure James Bond for the foreseeable future." The tall woman said with no trace on emotions.

"How very dare you", the shorter woman exploded, "you come barging into MY OFFICE, throw-out the person I was meeting with, do you even know who that was? Hmm, do you."

"Yes, a dignitary from the intelligence services of the Vatican, now my turn for a question M, do you know who we are?"

"Well, I er," M spluttered indignantly. "No," she muttered quietly.

"You see Quartermain we leave the world for quarter of a century and they forget about us."

"Wait, Quartermain, as in Allen Quartermain, oh, oh dear, that makes you …"

"Mina Harker", she cut in, "right now that we are introduced after some recent activity I decided to rebuild the league. And that is why we need double O seven."

"Well, I suppose I could allow it, but do you realise the paper work it would take to transfer him from department to department?"

"M, the league has always been classified as part of the intelligence services, so you could just put Bond on an indefinite mission to assist us, and put myself and Quartermain as his commanding agents in the field."

(Sigh) "Very well, Ms Harker you win, go get him before I change my mind." M collapsed on her desk like all a puppet with the strings cut."

"I knew you would see it my way, eventually," Mina stated as she turned around and left, walking past the spluttering delegate standing outside the office.

"How dare, how dare, how very dare you, hey, hey, I'm talking to you madam."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

MI6 Bar

"Mr Bond?"

"Who wants to know?" muttered the brown haired man in a tuxedo sitting at the bar nursing a Martini.

"Hmm, you are in a good mood."

"Usually I'm remarkably good natured. Try me on a day that doesn't end in y."

"Very droll Mr Bond, but back to why I am here."

"I guess you are here to discuss a mission, so we should go somewhere more private to talk, we do not want anyone to overhear now do we?"

"Very well."

Somewhere more private

"So, why are you here?"

"Have you ever heard of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen?"

"Yes, of course, they were an equivalent of the Justice League, except, you know real and Victorian, I was a big fan as a kid."

"Exactly, the two remaining members wish to reform the League, you are being assigned to join."

"Hmm, have you told M this?"

"Yes."

"She was not happy about it."

"I bet."

"So, you will go to the League headquarters in the lower floors of this building on 6th January next year. Is that understood?"

"Very well, I will be there." Bond responded before leaving.

* * *

Later that week

Somewhere in Cornwall

Quartermain was back in his Safari wear, Mina was in clothes more suitable for hiking around Cornwall.

"What are we looking for Mrs Harker?"

As he said it a large bullet whisked past his head and hit a house at the bottom of the hill the two of them just climbed up, the house caught fire as the incendiary round hit the thatched roof. Quartermain let out a low whistles.

"Impressive, now where is the person we came to talk to."

"Over there". Mina said pointing at a small clump of bushes.

"Do you mind, you almost got hit." Said a quiet voice that seemed to echo and reverberate inside Quartermain's head.

"Who said that?" Quartermain said looking around.

A buxom, young girl looking to be between 20 and 25 stood up out of the bush. She had short blond hair that just peaked out from under a green fedora, her eye colour was hard to distinguish because she was wearing green sunglasses. She was very short maybe about five foot three, she wore a green pinstripe suit with a high collar, white gloves with red symbols on the back which Quartermain did not recognise, and black boots. The most striking thing was the large gun she was carrying. It was the largest Quartermain had ever seen someone carry; it was at least six feet long stock to the end of the barrel, and she had two pistols, one on each hip.

"Who are you two?" She asked.

"Mina Harker and Allan Quartermain, I take it you are Seras Victoria from the Hellsing organisation, correct?"

"Yes, but how, wait a minute; you are the two remaining members of the league of…"

"Yes, we are and we are inviting you to join." She interrupted

"It is an honour really, but I am needed in Hellsing."

"You will still be able to do your usual Hellsing duties, after all how many attacks do you deal with every year that actually requires you to be present?"

"Four last year and ten the year before, but that was a bumper year."

"Exactly, also in the League you will have the authority to chase your prey into Catholic lands, something you currently cannot."

"I am missing something here; I do not know what you are talking about." Said a very confused Quartermain, as he scratched his head.

"Sorry, Mr Quartermain," Seras said. "Let me explain, as you probably already know my name is Seras Victoria, I am a member of a secret organisation within the British government that has the purpose of protecting the British Empire and Commonwealth of realms from all supernatural threats. We mainly deal with vampires that have become murderers, unlike Mrs Harker here, who we keep our eyes on."

"How do you kill the vampires and other creatures then?"

"I am not allowed to talk about, that's classified."

"I think we go a bit past classified by a bit."

"Very well, blessed silver coated bullets and swords"*

"You will have to clear this with Sir Integra."

"I was rather hoping I wouldn't," groaned Mina.

"Ok, next question then Seras, who is Sir Integra?" Quartermain inquired of the short women.

"My boss."

* * *

Hellsing manor several hours later after nightfall.

Seras climbs out the Hellsing Jeep and stretches. Mina and Quartermain got out of their own car and walked over, Seras turned to talk to them.

"I do love the night, come on I'm hungry."

The trio walked into the main entrance where they are met by the new butler of the Hellsing Organisation.

"Miss Victoria, you know Sir Integra does not approve of you bringing home strays, and where is your gun?" The butler said looking at the two League members with contempt.

"Calm down it is in the car, and these 'strays' are here to talk to Sir Integra, and are probably in need of something to eat, if you need me you know where to find me." Seras said over her shoulder as she walked down a corridor

"Oh very well, follow me you two, hang on, you are a vampire aren't you?" He said to Mina

"Yes, I am Mina Harker."

He grunted then continued, "I will have to get extra for you, I hope Seras does not mind sharing." He signalled to a servant that none of them saw before he started moving.

"Go and get a blood bag for Mrs Harker here." The servant bowed and walked away down the same corridor as Seras.

Quartermain turned to Mina and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "does he mean Seras is a vampire?"

"Did you not work that out mister, I mean she covers her eyes to hide the red irises, she has a high collar to hide the bite mark also, the fangs are bit of a give away."

"Well I was not really looking for fangs," muttered Quartermain.

"Hmph," the butler snorted, "you would not last long in our line of work then, come along I will show you to rooms where you can get changed into more appropriate attire for attending dinner with Sir Integra." He turned and walked down the corridor opposite from Seras where Seras went. "These guest bedrooms will do," he said gesturing towards two doors. "Your bags will be along shortly, if you like and if Sir Integra allows you can stay the night, supper is in half an hour." The butler made a shallow bow and turned to leave. "The dining room is at the end of this corridor." He said over his shoulder and walked down the corridor towards the dining room.

* * *

In the dining room after Mina and Quartermain have changed into more 'appropriate attire'.

The dining room was a large room with a long table going down the middle, the table could seat hundreds of people, but only three places were set at the far end. One has a blood bag next to a soup bowl.

"Please sit," said the butler walking up behind them taking neither of them by surprise. "Sir Integra will be along shortly, she is just finishing some paper work."

Mina sat at the seat obviously designated for her to the left of the head of the table, Quartermain sat opposite. Five minutes later a tall lady with long blond hair in a suit with a sword at her side walked in.

"Sorry, I am late; we had a problem that took longer than expected, but none of that to what do I owe the honour of a visit from two of England's most famous heroes?"

Sir Integra sat down at the table, and the servants brought in a tureen of soup and ladled it out to Sir Integra and Quartermain, Mina opened the blood bag and pours it into her soup bowl.**

"Well", began Quartermain, nervously, keeping his eyes on his soup, Sir Integra had always made him nervous, "we are planning to make a new league."

"Oh, I see," Sir Integra muttered, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses, "you want Seras".

"Yes, we have already discussed this; she will still be able to perform her duties, she will just be relocated to London, after all there are only four attacks that require her presence per year." Pointed out Mina. "We have already commandeered agent 007 from MI6.

"I don't care what MI6 have to say about this, I do not like it."

"If you do not grant permission we will just go to the Queen and show her these reports." Mina handed the reports she was reading earlier to the knight who snatched them from her hand and proceeded to read them.

"That soup was excellent." Quartermain declared trying to defuse the situation, at this point everyone had finish their soup or blood in Mina's case. Upon seeing the empty dishes the butler took them away and replaced them with the main course.

The main course and desert were rather quiet because Sir Integra was still reading the reports only asking occasional questions. After the meal, Sir Integra retired to her rooms saying she would provide answers in the morning.

* * *

In the morning

Sir Integra was not seen again until about ten o'clock, when she entered the lounge where the two league members were waiting.

"I have only one question Mrs Harker, why do you need Seras? You yourself are a powerful vampire."

"Me and Quartermain decided we were too old for field work instead we are going to provide support from behind the lines to help co-ordinate the teams."

"Very well." She turned to the butler, "get Seras' thing ready for transfer to MI6 in London immediately."

"She does not need to attend before 6th of January this is when the beginnings of the new league will be formed. Now we shall take or leave Sir Integra."

"Very well." Mina and Quartermain left the house through the main entrance taking their bags that had been in the lounge with them.

* * *

In the car outside

"Well two down Mr Quartermain, only a four more to go."

"Where to now Mrs Harker?"

"Gatwick then, Scandinavia."

"Oh, who are we after."

"The Snow Queen

* * *

*I always thought the pure silver bullets were a bit of a waste, surely, silver coated would work just as well and be so much cheaper, and the silver would be rather soft, so I came up with an alternative. In addition, why do none of the operatives have a sword only Sir Integra, I understand why the soldiers do not getting one, but what about Seras, Walter and Alucard? Dracula fights Anderson with a sword after level zero is released, so why does he not have one normally in his infinite coat of tricks.

** I am assuming that Mina is bound by the Hellsing vampire rulebook, and is powerful enough to sustain herself during the day.

A/N. This is during Alucard's vacation as I call it. Seras has two arms in this because she has a prosthetic which she controls using her shadow 'arm' thing, she does not wear it during the epilogue of the last Ultimate Hellsing because she is at home, so probably would not need to hide who she is. This is after the last episode of Hellsing Ultimate, and a while before Skyfall. I would like to thank Forrestib for their input and assistance and for inspiring me, also some of the characters that will be in the future chapters were Forrestib's ideas. I would also like to thank Jubalii for letting me use their design of Seras Victoria from Caeli et Inferno.


	3. What Do You Do With A Drunken Sailor?

Chapter Two – Sensitivity, Ice Magic and a Sea Captain or What do you do with a Drunk Sailor?

**A/N If anything I write is wrong, do not hesitate to correct me. Updates may become less frequent during the next three weeks due to GCSEs, after that should be smooth sailing for a while. I liked having two titles for the last chapter so I am going to keep doing that. Disclaimer: Own nothing, I do. I would once again like to thank Forrestib for pointing out my lack of ability for setting, so I will try harder on that front.**

Late November

The journey to Arendelle took three hours in the league's private jet. When they arrived, it was bitingly cold and the heavy, pregnant, black clouds looked ready to snow. They were standing on a desolate runway with a small village of maybe one hundred to one hundred and fifty wooden and wood clad buildings with smoke merrily piping out the chimneys. Most of the buildings were one or two story buildings, only two of the buildings were tall; one was four stories, with a sign swing in front. The other tall building was the modern airport, whilst small by other airports' standards it was so out of place next to the small village it looked like an alien ship on the edge of the village. Aside from the airport the village looked like it had jumped out of a postcard, the village was twenty miles from Arendelle city, because beyond that point the terrain became too mountainous for the planes to continue. Mina and Quartermain were both outfitted in thick black coats, and equally thick black trousers to keep out the cold, as well as big black snow boots.

"It looks like it will snow Mrs Harker," said Quartermain looking at the clouds

"Of course it will Quartermain, we are near the Arctic Circle in the middle of winter."

As she finished saying this, the temperature dropped even further and a gale picks up.

"We better get inside before the storm worsens."

"Our hotel is just over there," Mina said indicating the four story timber-clad building. With a sign reading:

Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, Sauna and Hotel

"Best hotel in the Kingdom of Arendelle," she said walking over to the hotel.

The hotel interior looked like a shop, with three rows of long, wooden shelves containing everything from clothing to food. Behind a low wooden desk sat a very large man with brown hair and sideburns that connected to his moustache and a serious expression on his face.*

"Yoo hoo, big winter blow-out." He said suddenly smiling.

"Hello, Mr Oaken, long time no see." said Mina as she put down her hood.

"Ah, Mrs Harker, haven't seen ya for many years," said Oaken looking happy.

"I booked two rooms for me and Quartermain here", she says indicating Quartermain.

"Oh, what brings all the both of ya here?"

"We are here to see Princess Elsa."

"Oh, she is in her palace near Arendelle at the moment, you are lucky she just got back from a visit to the Norwegian court."

"Thank you, Oaken." Mina said. "Which rooms are we in?"

"Both on the top floor, your usual Mrs Harker," Oaken says gesturing to a staircase half-hidden by several toboggans, two giant cuddly moose/mooses/meese? (A/N I need checked on that one), and what appeared to be a half a tree strapped to a snowmobile. "Call if you need anything, breakfast is served at seven until ten so don't be late".

"Thank you again Mr Oaken." Mina said as she went up the stairs. Quartermain followed carrying their bags.

As they reached the narrow corridor on the top floor Mina took her bag from Quartermain, "we will leave in the morning after breakfast; we have to catch the bus at nine".

"Of course Mrs Harker," Quartermain said entering his room.

Quartermain's rooms were very nicely decorated, he had a living room with a dining area, and the walls were light yellow decorated with several photographs, paintings and snow related objects (like old fashioned wooden skis), with a cream ceiling and a light green carpet. There was a plush, dark green sofa, and a wooden table with magazines (in Swedish) and books (in several languages including English), and a roaring log fire. The dining area had a dark ebony table with two matching padded seats. There was also two other rooms, a pristine white bathroom, with white tiled walls and floor, with a sink, a toilet, and a bathtub with gilded claw feet. There was also a bedroom, with a huge four-poster bed with sea blue covers and a window with wooden shutters. The same shade was used for the walls and carpet as in the main room; there were also two large oak wardrobes and an oak bedside table.

"This is a very nice place", Quartermain said looking around; his gaze finally rests on the table where he sees a silver platter with a silver dome. Quartermain realising how hungry he was, walked over, and lifted the lid, underneath was a plate of roast tuna and a glass of steaming mulled wine.

After dinner (which was delightful), Quartermain sat on the sofa and read until he decided to turn in for the night.

The next morning was very different to the day before: the storm had blown over leaving the day still, and sunny, but also very cold, thankfully though not quite as cold as the day before. Quartermain walked downstairs to order his breakfast from Oaken, and was surprised to see Mina up, she was not normally an early riser. However, there Mina was sitting next to the fire in the dining room.

"What can aye get for ya Mr Quartermain?" Oaken asked appearing behind him, Quartermain jumped, as he had not heard the man walk up behind him.

"You gave me a shock Mr Oaken, I did not hear you walk up, and I will have two fried eggs, two rashers of bacon, two slices of toast, and a glass of orange juice, if you please."

"Very well, yoo hoo did ya catch that dear?" Oaken shouted to a door marked 'kitchen'.

"Aye dear", came the reply from Oaken's wife in the kitchen.

After breakfast, Mina and Quartermain boarded the bus to Arendelle; the city was made of wooden and stone buildings that looked like they had been pulled from a storybook, with some more modern buildings around the large harbour and on the outskirts. Towering over everything was the massive granite castle in the middle of the city, which was flying the snowflake flag of Arendelle proudly.

"This place looks like it hasn't changed in some places since before I was born," observed Quartermain stepping off the bus into the cobbled streets.

"That's because in places it has not, Arendelle has not had any wars, any major fires, or plagues for hundreds of years. And the surrounding kingdoms ignore it, Arendelle is not a member of any large organisations, they avoid the UN, the EU, the EEA, and even the Scandinavian defence union, they are very much xenophobic only looking after themselves."

"Well, we better get a move on, which way?"

"Up that mountain," said Mina pointing at a glowing speck a quarter of the way up the North Mountain.

"I hate hiking," muttered Quartermain, glaring at the mountain as though it was the mountain's fault he had to climb it.

The half-day hike along the path up the mountain, whilst uneventful provided the two hikers with beautiful views of the gleaming bay and bustling city, with several medium sized fishing boats, and one or two large cargo ships at harbour. Through the hike, Quartermain got more and more annoyed by the snow, the path, the gradient, pretty much everything. **

"We're here Quartermain," Mina said gesturing towards a large and beautiful ice bridge with an enormous fairy tale ice palace on the other side, larger even than the granite castle in Arendelle.

"GO AWAY." Shouted something behind them, they both spin round to see a humanoid shape that was taller and broader than even Mr Hyde was, Quartermain taken by surprise started fumbling with his rifle

"Ah, I take it you are Marshmallow then," said Mina seemingly unfazed by the creature.

"Wait, Marshmallow? Really? What kind of name is Marshmallow?" Quartermain yelled at Mina, whilst aiming his rifle at the creatures head.

"Stand down Marshmallow," shouted a commanding voice behind them coming from the ice palace doors.

Quartermain span around to see a tall woman with long, platinum blond hair wearing a blue gown that looked like was made of ice standing in the doorway to the ice palace.

"They are here to speak to me, not harm me", Marshmallow turned round and sat down under an outcrop of rock and appeared to fall asleep.

"He is not asleep, he is just resting, my snow creatures do not sleep." Stated the lady answering the unasked question. "Mrs Harker I want to know why you are here, so you should come inside", she turned and went back between the giant ice doors.

"Thank you Princess Elsa," Mina said as she and Quartermain followed suit.

The inside of the palace was even more spectacular, with the light reflecting off the walls, and illuminating the interior walls, which were made of coloured ice***. Elsa led them into a small parlour of sorts, with a roaring fire in a stone fireplace, deep blue ice walls, ceiling, and floor. Along one wall was a line of cushioned chairs, there was a pair of bookcases along two of the other walls, with the fourth wall bare except for the fireplace, the only other piece of furniture in the room was two ice side tables, one with a decanter of wine on, and a chair by the fire

"Please take a seat", Elsa sitting in the chair by the fire, which turned around when she got near, she gestured and two of the chairs walked over. Now that Quartermain could see her better, he realised that she had a very beautiful face, with ice-blue eyes that looked too old for her face.

"Thank you very much" Quartermain said sitting on the one closest to the decanter.

"Help yourself Mr…" Elsa trailed off realising she did not know his name.

"Quartermain, Allen Quartermain" he said getting up and walking over to the decanter, "where are the glasses?" He asked turning to the princess.

"Oh, sorry," she waved her hand and an ice goblet appeared on the table.

"Thank you", he picked up the glass and poured himself a glass of wine, and sat back in his seat

"Now, I take it you are here for the same reason you were last time Mrs Harker, you wish me to join your league."

"That is correct Your Highness."

"So, what has changed in the hundred years since you were last here?"

"Wait," Quartermain said, "you are over one hundred years old?" He turned to Mina, "I do not remember trying to recruit her."

"No, it was on your extended leave of absence, after Moriarty," Mina said turning back to Elsa, "What has changed is this," Mina handed Elsa the same report that she handed to Sir Integra.

"Hmm, this is most worrying, are you sure this is accurate? I have seen nothing like this in all my years."

"Just how old are you Princess Elsa", Quartermain asked his interest piqued.

"210 years old Mr Quartermain, but you should know it is rude to ask a lady's age", Elsa said not looking up from the reports.

"Sorry Your Highness, another question, but how come you have not aged, I mean I do not age because of a spell put on me by a witch doctor out of gratitude for saving his village, Mina does not age due to her vampirism, but what about you?"

"My magic, I do not understand it personally, but I stopped aging after my twenty first birthday".

"Very interesting milady," Quartermain muttered.

"Well, after reviewing these reports I have no choice but to join you in your endeavour," Elsa said handing the reports back to Mina, "when and where do you want me?"

"MI6 headquarters, present the guards with this invitation and they should allow you entry", Mina handed Elsa an electronic swipe card with her description on, "be there on January the 6th".

"Very well, see you then, Mrs Harker."

"Come on Quartermain we have to leave now if we want to get back to the hotel before they stop serving dinner", Quartermain groaned very loudly at the idea of hiking down again.

As they step out in to the corridor, Mina is tackled to the floor by a cold, wet, and child size creature. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," the creature, which turned out to be a snowman, said hugging Mina tightly with his stick like arms.

"I forgot about you," groaned Mina.

"Who are you?" Olaf asked whilst detaching himself from Mina and standing up.

"Mina Harker, Olaf."

"Oh yeah, I remember you, scary bat lady who needs to lighten up and smile", said Olaf in his usual over enthusiastic approach.

"Leave Mina alone Olaf she needs to get back to her hotel." Elsa said whilst chuckling into her glove.

"Fine", Olaf said with mock exasperation and he started skipping back down the corridor.

"Sorry about Olaf, you know how he is", Elsa apologized whilst helping Mina up.

"That's ok Elsa, well we better be off, see you in January."

The hike down the mountain and the bus journey back was equally uneventful, except for one moment in the hike when Quartermain stopped his angry mutterings of spatula murder, icy hatred, and murdering snowmen when he saw a lump of ice appear to blink.

"Did that ice just blink?" He whispered to Mina

"Yes, that is one of Elsa's creatures they cover this mountain, they watched us on the way up as well, there are currently six watching us that I can see, that is how she knew we were coming."

"Oh, I did not think..." Quartermain muttered feeling rather embarrassed by the whole affair.

"Come on don't dilly-dally, we have a bus to catch."

At the airport the next day, the weather was glorious once again as if it was apologising to Quartermain for his forced hike, but Mina and Quartermain were fated to waste some of the glorious weather in a plane

"Where to now Mrs Harker?" The pilot asked, he was a small, thin man in his mid-years, he was balding, and what hair he did still have was grey, despite this his blue eyes still held a twinkle of youth, and his face as yet held very few creases.

"Antwerp, Belgium."

Upon arrival in the large city of Antwerp the weather was not as nice as when they set off, it was drizzling, the kind of drizzle that is annoying and gets everywhere, especially down the back of your neck, despite this Mina headed straight for the docks dragging Quartermain along with her. Mina and Quartermain were wearing normal clothes to blend in with other tourists; Quartermain even had a camera around his neck.

"Who are we going to see Mrs Harker?"

"A captain for the Nautilus Two," Mina mutters, "TAXI!" she shouts upon seeing a taxi pull up.

They got into the taxi; the driver's face could not be seen because of his headrest and the tinted glass all that can be seen is a silhouette of his head.

"Waar wil je naar toe wilt," he asked his passengers.

(Where do you want to go)

"De haven", Mina replied in English accented Dutch; the driver nodded and started to drive off.

(The port)

"Er zijn gevaarlijke plaatsen in de buurt van de haven, veel schooiers," the driver told Mina.

(There are dangerous places near the port, lots of lowlifes)

"We zullen wel goed", Mina replied, "we zijn gewoon oppakken iemand." To which the cabbie's only response was a grunt.

(We will be fine, we are just picking someone up.)

"What did he say", Quartermain, who does not speak Dutch, hissed.

"He was just warning us that it is a rough part of town and I replied we will be fine."

"Ok Mrs Harker, what are we looking for exactly?"

"A ship, the Karaboudjan," Mina replied.

"The what?" Quartermain inquired as he scratched his head.

"The Karaboudjan, it's an Armenian merchant vessel," Mina explained.

"Armenia does not have a coastline though, now I am more confused."

"Well, it is listed as Armenian, but the name itself is Turkish, it means 'This Black Spirit'.

"What a weird name for a ship."

"Well, it is strange, but it is not the ship we are after but the captain he may be an alcoholic, but he is one the best out there."

The port was a large and modern with hundreds of vessels, both large and small, from the giant container ships to small trawlers, dredgers and everything in between, the taxi driver evidently overheard their conversation and dropped them off at the end of the pier that where the Karaboudjan was anchored.

"Dank u meneer, houd de verandering", Mina said handing the driver a €50 note.

(Thank you mister, keep the change)

"Zeer gewaardeerd", the driver said and drove off.

(Much appreciated)

Mina walked up to the Karaboudjan and shouts up the side, "Ik wil graag met de kapitein te spreken".

(I would like to speak with the Captain).

One of the sailors leaned over the side and shouted, "you can speak English, we are all English and the Captain is drunk."

"He's always drunk, but I would still like to talk to him about hiring his services." Mina shouted in reply.

"Ok, don't say I did not warn you", the sailor replied lowering the gangway, as Mina and Quartermain walked up the gangway he gave a mock bows to Mina. "Welcome aboard the Karaboudjan, first mate Allan at your service".

"Thank you, now where is the captain, and how drunk is he?"

"Not as drunk as a lord, maybe as drunk as a knight or an MP." Came the reply form the first mate who evidently thought he was hilarious, Mina only rolled her eyes in reply.

"So, he is not delusional yet then and he can still think straight?"

"That about sums his state up, unless he has gotten drunker in the last ten minutes, and he is in his office".

"Well lead the way."

The sailor led them across the deck to the cabin at the back. "Here we are, the captain is inside. Now, I have duties to attend to."

Mina dismissed him with an absent-minded wave of her hand, "yes, yes, go about your duties".

The sailor walked off, and Mina and Quartermain enter he captain's cabin. What happened first was they were hit with the stench of alcohol and pipe tobacco, like a cheap bar that had not been cleaned for a while. Despite the smell, the room itself was actually quite tidy, for the most part; the room was wood panelled on the ceiling, floor, and walls. There was a desk and an office chair, which was facing the massive window that lined one side of the cabin, dozens of charts were scattered over the desk, most stained with alcohol and tobacco, also on the table was an ash tray containing several dozen pipefuls of burnt tobacco and pouch of tobacco. There was a side table with several bottles of rum and whiskey, some full, some empty and some in between, there were also glasses, some clean, some dirty and some half full of alcohol. There was also a partition, which probably hid a bedroom.

"Captain Archibald Haddock, I do presume." Mina said

"Who wanshs to know," comes the slurred response. The chair span around to reveal the captain, he was a tall, barrel chested man with a large nose, blues eyes with a squint in his right eye evidently from looking at the sun too much in his time navigating as a captain, and a big bushy black beard from which peaked a smoking pipe. He wore a dishevelled black coat and trousers, a stained blue shirt with an anchor below the collar, and a black cap with two gold bands around the rim, and a gold emblem of an anchor in the middle.

"Mrs Mina Harker, I wish for you to follow in your ancestor's footsteps," Mina said ignoring the captain's rotten attitude.

"hic, thath's improssible, my hic grangpappy hag sise twelsh feek."

"No, I wish to hire your service Captain", Mina said starting to get annoyed.

"I aink no pleas ure boack cakcin".

"Captain, I wish you to join the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen," Mina said now exasperated by the drunkard with his slurred speech and addled mind

"Whash, the league of esht-eshtra-eshtraor-eshtraordingnairy genshtlemen?"

"A group of people with extraordinary abilities, talents, and powers," Mina said picking up a large glass of water off the side table and throwing it at the captain, the surprise, and the evidently cold water sobered the captain up a bit.

"What was that for?" Haddock asked wring water from his cap, his speech was less slurred now, but it was evident that the earlier slurring had been an act.

"To sober you up captain, so will you do it Captain Haddock? Will you join the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen? Will you take your Great-Great-Grandfather Nemo's place as the Captain of the Nautilus?"

"You have found the Nautilus?" Haddock asked looking suddenly excited.

"We never lost it, it is still in dry-dock in England, where Nemo left it, however whilst in its time it was the swiftest vessel in the world, now it no longer holds that accolade, so we have the Nautilus two, the new fastest vessel in the seven seas, with more tricks up its sleeves than a meeting of the magic circle."

"Of course I'll do it," shouted the captain jumping up from behind his desk upsetting a glass of rum, "to pilot the Nautilus has been a dream of mine since I was a wee nipper, I'll leave Allan in charge here, he is a capable sailor, and a good friend, he will steer the old boat right".

"Very well, you will turn up to MI6 in London on the 6th of January, and present the guards with this invitation", Mina handed Haddock a similar card she handed to Elsa, "you will be presentable **and** sober. Is that understood Captain Haddock?"

"Of course, now, if we prepare to leave today we can be in London for Christmas, I shall be there, Madam."

"Good, I will see you then Captain Haddock," Mina turned, pulled open the door, and she along with Quartermain left the room and got a taxi back to the airport.

"Well that went well don't you think?"

"Better than I expected Mr Quartermain".

"Where to next?"

"America, home of everything strange."

"Where in America though Mrs Harker? America is a very large place."

"Amity Park, Illinois****".

***This is not the same Wandering Oaken; it is a descendant of his, also the trading post has been moved down the mountain.**

**** Do not forget that Quartermain loves the African Savanah, so does like the snow, the cold, or the mountains.**

***** It is shown in the movie that Elsa can change the colour of the ice, although in the movie she did it accidentally when she was scared, further Elsa note, she has abdicated, because she got bored, and now acts as a dignitary to various kingdoms and a public figure. (Otherwise she would not be able to leave Arendelle for so long.**

****** It is never specified in the show where Amity Park is, but most fan-fics believe it to be Illinois**

A/N Tell me what you think of my changed writing style and as always any input will be considered and answered. Please review and follow. I will be most grateful. I know nothing of Antwerp, so I made up it being rough around the port, mainly to provide some action, I am sure it is a lovely place. Translations from google translate so not my fault if wrong. Mina knows Dutch because she spent a lot of time with Abraham Van Hellsing who taught her Dutch (this makes it convenient). Please note that the reason that the Arendellian characters speak English is because 1) Wandering Oaken works at a hotel, so of course he speaks English and 2) Elsa is a foreign dignitary so speaks English in case she needs to come to the UK or USA, and Olaf speaks whatever language Elsa does. Finally, I promise this story will go somewhere eventually; next chapter, a fight scene. I GOT MY FIRST EVER FAVOURITE, THANK YOU JONARDO, also thanks for the two reviews (both from Jonardo) and picking up on my spelling error (I could not find the second one), I have changed the offending mistake so it shall never both us again. Wow this is a lot of Author's Notes.

Personal note to a friend: Joe please stop telling me to ship Elsa x Seras, it is not happening.


	4. The Very Model Of A Modern Major General

Chapter Three – Christmas, A Scientist, and A Ghost? Or, I Am The Very Model of A Modern Major General.

**A/N If anything I write is wrong, do not hesitate to correct me. Updates may become less frequent during the next three weeks due to GCSEs, after that should be smooth sailing for a while. Disclaimer: I own everything as follows, zero, nada, zilch, zip, nothing, nil, nix, null, zite.**

* * *

3rd December

The plane touched down eleven hours later at the small airfield near Amity Park late in the afternoon, the airfield was very old, outdated, and falling into disrepair. There was one terminal building, a control tower, two or three small airplanes, one moving staircase, and a chain-link fence. The weather was cold and overcast, as was expected for

"I hate long haul flights," said Quartermain stepping down from the plane.

"You slept the entire flight Quartermain," replied Mina as she emerged from the cabin.

"Best way to deal with jet lag, so where is out hotel in the most haunted city in the world?"

"Downtown, two 'blocks' down from the high school," Mina said walking across the airfield.

Amity Park seemed like a nice place to live, there were a few skyscrapers (some were being repaired), and rows of terraced and brownstone houses, a bustling shopping centre and a high school, the image of a nice city was spoiled by all the tourist tat that was growing up, selling just about anything to do with ghosts. That, and the burn marks, craters and glowing bits on some of the buildings.

"We are here," Mina said indicating the large white hotel before them, which billed itself as 'Casper's Haunted Palace'.

"I thought Casper was a good ghost," said Quartermain looking at the marble clad building, "but it looks nice."

"The name may be a bit pretentious, but it is allegedly the best in the city Mr Quartermain, come along", Mina walked into the cavernous atrium of the hotel, there was more marble cladding on the walls, a plush red carpet, a fountain was the centre-piece of the room, finally there was a long highly polished hardwood desk.

"Impressive," muttered Quartermain looking around.

"Indeed", said Mina walking up to the desk, "hello, I have reservations for two rooms under the name of Harker."

"Yes, here are your keys, leave your bags, they will be brought along shortly", the receptionist said as she handed Mina the keys.

"Come along Quartermain", Mina said heading for the lift, "we're on the third floor."

The lift was large, for a lift, wood panelled with a double line of brass buttons and a mirror on the back.

"So, are we going to look for the ghost boy?"

"Yes, but we are not going to recruit him, I have someone else in mind," said Mina looking over at him.

"Oh, who is that?" Quartermain asked looking confused, as he cannot remember another ghost who could help.

"The ghost-girl," says Mina.

"I do not remember a ghost girl that can help us."

"She has only been seen a couple of times, but unlike the ghost boy she is not needed here to send the ghosts back into the ghost zone."

"We will start looking tomorrow, then" said Quartermain heading to his rooms.

Quartermain's rooms were very similar to at Oaken's, there was a main room with two side rooms, the bathroom could have been the same one, the main room and bedroom had black and white walls, the ceiling was white and the carpet was black, the sofa was white with black stripes (or vice-versa), the coffee table was black plastic. The bed had black covers and white cushions, the bedside table was white, and the colour scheme made it obvious that the hotel was trying to look like it was using the little city's own hero's colour scheme.

"Humph, pretentious," said Quartermain looking around the room at the colour scheme, after inspecting his room for anything suspicious (after all one can never be too careful, especially in America) Quartermain went down to the restaurant to eat a light dinner in the restaurant before going to bed to sleep off his jet lag.

* * *

The next day was cold again, but sunny judging by the standing water it had rained overnight.

"How do we draw ghost boy out of hiding," asked Quartermain over a breakfast of toast and eggs.

"We wait for a ghost attack, and get there first," said Mina, "this may take a couple of days though, so now is a good time for you to learn the virtue of patience".

"I hate waiting," growled Quartermain.

"You hate just about everything," retorted Mina.

Quartermain returned a hurt look, "I am offended my old friend."

Mina started laughing.

Two weeks later an attack finally occurred just around the corner at a toy store, and as per Mina's plan, they were first there.

"BEHOLD, FOR I AM THE MIGHTY BOX GHOST, MASTER OF EVERY CONTAINER BE IT CARDBOARD, PLASTIC OR WOOD."

"This is a ghost?" Asked Quartermain looking rather unamused by the pathetic blue warehouse worker floating in front of them, the 'Mighty Box Ghost' was a short, rather rotund ghost man, with a brown eyes, and a large nose, he wore a blue beanie hat, blue dungarees, bluish-white gloves, and an bluish-white shirt.

"Well, this is a weak one, but you and any other living being still cannot harm it, it will just turn intangible", Mina said turning to the pitiful box ghost, "but that does not mean that the dead cannot touch it."

With that, Mina turned to the box ghost, "surrender Mr Box Ghost, and I will no harm you".

"Hahaha, pitiful human cower before the power of containers at the hands of the BOX GHOST", with that the box ghost made a throwing motion towards Mina, "go my boxes attack".

Several of the large boxes levitated up, and flew at Mina, who dissolved into bats reforming on the other side of the room, "I am not a human, Mr Box Ghost, I am a vampire, and I am perfectly capable of beating you". Mina lunged at the Box Ghost grabbing hold of his collar with both hands, despite his attempts to go intangible, "see".

"Oh, FedEx," 'cursed' the Box Ghost.

"Alright, who is it, if it's the Box Ghost so help me…" says a white haired teen as he flies through the wall, coming up short upon seeing the two of them. It must have been a strange sight to see, even for the ghost boy, a man in a suit with a rifle slung over his back and a woman in a dress holding the Box Ghost by his collar. "Hello there, how are you doing that?"

"What?" Asks Mina feinting innocence.

"Holding the Box Ghost, he may be a weak ghost but, he is still a ghost, you should not be able to touch him."

"Hey! I have feelings too you know!" Shouted the Box Ghost looking very unhappy at the statement.

"Shut up Box Ghost, in response to your query Mr Phantom, I am a vampire, whilst it is true that the living cannot harm a ghost, but as a vampire I am considered theoretically dead, so I am capable of touching ghosts."

"Wait, a vampire, I thought that vampires only exist in the world of cheap B movies, and really bad teenage movies, and sparkled, don't vampires sparkle? The movies clearly show sparkly vampires."

"No, Mr Phantom those movies have ruined the terrifying image of vampires everywhere, and also do not ghosts only exist in cheap B movies?"

"Touché", responded Phantom, "so, what do you want, and why have you captured the box ghost"?

"What we want is to know the location of the ghost girl, and how to contact her", responded Mina as she handed the box ghost over to Phantom.

"Why would I tell you that, how do I know that you will not harm her"? Phantom asked putting the box ghost in the Thermos, but not before, he could yell one final, "BEWARE!"

"Man I hate that ghost", muttered Phantom.

"You do not, but lets us logic, why would I, a powerful vampire, wish to harm a ghost girl"?

"Well in movies…" Began Phantom.

"Ignore movies they portray us in a very negative light, as only mindless murderers, which is not true, I have not killed anyone since the Second World War", Mina interrupted.

"So that means they got the unageing bit right", muttered Phantom.

"Yes, they did, now tell me where is she? We mean her no harm", repeated Mina.

"I don't know, ok, you'll have to ask the stopwatch", admitted Phantom.

"Who"?

"Clockwork, the ghost of time".

"How would I get to the ghost of time"?

"Through a ghost portal, and then onwards to his lair known as Clockwork's Tower", explained Phantom.

"Where would I find a ghost portal"? Asked Mina fed up with this taking so long.

"There are two that I know of, one owned by Vlad Masters in Wisconsin, but it is unlikely that he will let you use it, he is a total fruitloop, so I would avoid it if I was you. The other portal is here in Amity Park, over there", Phantom, pointed at one of the houses with what appeared to be a spacecraft on the roof, "in the Fentonworks, the people who built it, the Fentons, are ghost hunters".

"Thank you, you have been most helpful", with that Mina started walking down the street towards the 'Fentonworks' as the ghost boy had called them.

* * *

The Fentonworks appeared to be a normal two-storey house, except for the precariously perched metal monstrosity on top, however the spaceship like thing got past the notorious US zoning laws was beyond Mina, there was satellite dishes, antennae, a rather useless looking fixed gun of some kind.

"What kind of certifiable lunatic built this"? Pondered Quartermain, "I suppose it does not matter, as long as the ghost boy's information is correct".

"Indeed", said Mina as she walked up and knocked, the door was answered by a girl who was about eighteen years old, she had very orange hair and light blue eyes, "hello, my name is Mina Harker, can I please talk to your parents," Mina politely asked.

"Ok, I'll call them", the girl walked off going down a staircase into the cellar, the room that had been onto was huge, and everything was painted dark purple, except for the floor in the entrance area which had turquoise tiles, to the right was a the living room, which had a purple sofa, a blue table and a stand lamp, everything about it was 'modern art'.

"GHOSTS!" Yelled a very loud voice before a large man in an orange jumpsuit carrying what appeared to be a waffle iron came charging up the stairs, he had black hair that was greying a bit at the sides and sky blue eyes. He was followed by a small woman in a blue jumpsuit, which hid her hair, but her eyes were visible, they were purple, and she was carrying a high tech looking baseball bat.

"Where are the ghosts"? He asked, looking around aiming the waffle iron at everything.

"There are no ghosts Dad", the girl who answered the door said walking up the stairs, "you did not let me finish, these people", she indicated Mina and Quartermain who were still standing in the doorway, "are here to speech to you".

"Is it about ghosts"? Mr Fenton asked.

"Mr Fenton…" began Mina.

"Please call me Jack", Jack cut in.

"Very well Jack, my name is Mina Harker, I represent the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, I wish to use your ghost portal, and any form of transportation that you have that works within the Ghost Zone and would allow Mr Quartermain and myself to navigate it".

"Say what now"? Asked Jack scratching his head, "Jazz translate", he said pointing at the orange haired girl who had gotten them out of the cellar.

"Huh", Jazz face-palmed, "this want to use the portal and the Fenton-speeder", Jazz 'translated'.

"Exactly, we are willing to help fund your research into the supernatural for the next six months in return, Jack".

"Ok then, come on family, lets prep the Fenton-speeder", with that his wife, and him run back down into the cellar.

"Sorry about Dad, he is over-enthusiastic, and a bit eccentric, but he is a good scientist, sometimes".

"Do not worry Miss Fenton; I am use to my share of eccentricity in the League", responds Mina, "I take it then that I am allowed in".

"Of course, why wouldn't you"? Asked Jazz tilting her head slightly.

"It is always polite to ask an invitation before entering a house", Mina replied, "shall we follow Mr Fenton then Quartermain".

"Hang on, I have some question, one, why do you want to go to the ghost zone? Surely there is nothing to interest you there", inquired the girl.

"We are looking for someone".

"Ok, two, what is the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen"?

"An organisation of the British government, and that is all I am able or willing to tell you", responds Mina sharply.

"Three, your name is Quartermain, does that mean you are related to explorer Allen Quartermain"? Continued the continuously questioning by Jazz.

"My, you are a curious one aren't you", commented Mina, walking past Jazz ruffling her hair, which caused Jazz to glare at her, Mina oblivious to this started walking down the cellar stairs to the laboratory.

"Well, I suppose you could say that", Quartermain answered to Jazz' question following Mina down the stairs.

"What kind of answer was that"? Jazz asked the empty room.

The laboratory in the cellar was not as big as the room above, but still huge, the walls were lined with metal, and with machines that hummed, buzzed, and occasionally sparked or popped.

"Ta da, the Fenton speeder", shouted Jack presenting the car floating in front of them, "and that", he said pointing at an octagonal metal shape in the wall with yellow, and black striped door, "the ghost zone", with that he pressed a button on a remote, and the doors slide back to reveal a green swirling portal.

"Very well, how does this Fenton speeder work"? Asked Mina, as she said this, a boy walked down the stairs, we wore a white t-shirt with red stripes around the hem, collar, and the ends of the sleeves, blue jeans, and white trainers. He had blue eyes and spiky black hair.

"Ah, Danny can take you".

"What"? The boy asked shocked by the idea of taking the two in the speeder.

"Danny can take you on the Fenton speeder, he knows how to pilot and needs practise".

"But, Dad", Danny complained, "do I have to"?

"Yes Danny, once I have made a hasty decision I cannot be swayed".

"Fine", the teen climbed into the pilot's seat in the speeder, Mina climbed into the passenger's seat, whilst Quartermain climbed into the back, when everyone had buckled up they entered the Ghost Zone.

* * *

There was a bright flash, and they were in an infinite looking dark green space, with no floor or ceiling, in the distance there was light green patches floating around as well. Floating around in the green void was a huge number of different kinds of purple doors, from rough-hewn wood, to futuristic doors that looked to be from the set of Star Trek.

"Where do these doors lead"? Queried Mina.

"Ghost's lairs, one door per lair, one lair per ghost, there are some ghosts whose lair is not behind a door, I forgot to ask. Where are we going"?

"I believe to a ghost called 'Clockwork'", answered Mina.

"Ok, then this way", Danny steers the ship to the left.

A long while later they arrived at a tall, medieval tower made of clock parts including a grandfather clock for the main part of the tower, with cogs on the outside of the tower.

"Here we are Clockwork's tower home of the mysterious Clockwork, the ghost of time, who cannot give a straight answer".

"Sounds like you have a grudge".

"No, I just hate riddles", he said pulling the Fenton speeder up next to the door to Clockwork's tower, as soon as the speeder stopped Mina, and Quartermain got out, and walked into the tower.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, you know kid in the ghost zone", Danny muttered, following along.

The interior was a large stone room with television screens and clocks, in the centre of the room was a chair containing the purple-cloaked form of clockwork, the ghost of time looking at one of the screens with his back to them. "Ah, Mina Harker, as the ghost of time I know everything I knew you would arrive now, I also knew what you were looking for, so I went ahead, and brought her here", without looking away from the screen he gestures at door, which vanishes, revealing a short girl, who looked like a female version of Danny Fenton. She was wearing a red beanie hat, a blue hooded jumper, red shorts, and blue and white trainers. "May I present Danielle Phantom, the ghost girl".

"Thank you Clockwork, well that was easy", Mina said turning to Danielle Phantom, "Danielle, I take it that Clockwork explained to you what we are facing, and what you will be doing".

"Yep", she said popping the 'p', "call be Dani, with an I, shall we go, please ".

"Yes, let us go back to the Speeder".

"Just a minute, I would like to speak to Daniel alone before you leave", said Clockwork.

"Very well, we will wait in the Speeder", Mina said leaving the room, with Quartermain following along, "come along Dani," Mina said over her shoulder, with that Dani leaves as well.

About half an hour later Danny re-joined them at the Speeder, "can we leave now Mr Fenton", asked Mina.

"Yeah", Danny strapped himself in, and piloted back to the ghost portal.

When they arrived back at the location of the portal Mina got slightly worried, "how will they know to open the portal for us"?

"The Fenton speeder has a tracking device when it gets near to the portal they will know to open the doors, hopefully if they haven't blown themselves up, again".

"Very well, how much further"?

"Ten minutes maybe".

"When we arrive you should turn invisible and intangible Dani, and exit through the wall at the earliest point possible so that his parents do not catch you".

Yeah, that would be a good idea, I'll meet you outside the high school afterwards Mrs Harker", with that two white rings appeared around her waist sliding over her body, changing her clothes into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, and boots* her eyes became green, and her hair became white.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived back at the portal, which opened when they got near, Dani turned invisible as they entered the portal, they flew straight through, stopping in the laboratory, "thank you for taking us Mr Fenton", Mina said to Danny as the portal closed. Dani exited through the wall of the lab, before the Fentons could scan for ghosts.

"Did, you find what you were looking for"? Mrs Fenton asked looking at Mina rather suspiciously, "I forgot to ask what you were looking for".

"We were looking for someone, and now we are close to them, we should be able to find them soon", replied Mina, sidestepping the question.

"Well, that's good", Mrs Fenton said suddenly smiling.

"We must be on our way now, Mr and Mrs Fenton", Mina said walking to the door, "come along Quartermain, we have an early start tomorrow, we have to go to California".

"Very well Mrs Harker", replied Quartermain following her out the door.

They found Dani floating outside Caspar High, "what took ya"? The girl asked floating in front of Mina.

"Miss Phantom stop your floating right now before some-one sees you, we do not want to have to deal with that".

"Fine", Dani landed on the pavement, and changed back, "so where are we going"?

"We are going to the hotel to pick up our stuff and then we are going on to the airfield, then onwards to California, Miss Phantom", Mina said walking in the direction of the hotel.

"What are we going to do in California"? Asked Dani scratching her head.

"Looking for a scientist, if the government will let him go", replied Mina, go wait for us at the airfield, we should be along shortly", Dani concentrated, "walk Dani, remember, low-profile".

"Fine", Dani pouted before walking off to the airfield.

* * *

Two hours later the three of them were assembled inside the private jet, "well, off we go, to the deserts of California".

The airplane landed in front of a large rock formation, "well here we are", said Mina getting out of the plane.

"A rock, we came all the way to this, a frickin' rock", exclaims Dani looking at the rock.

"Quartermain hand me the loudspeaker please", Quartermain dutifully complied, "ALRIGH MAJOR GENERAL WARREN MONGER** OPEN UP WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE".

"Oh great she's gone mad, SHE'S SHOUTING AT A ROCK, A FRICKIN' ROCK", Dani shout pointing at Mina, then the rock.

"ALRIGH CIVIE, CLEAR YOURSELF FROM MA AYERFIERLD OR WE WIWL SHOO YA", drawled the reply from hidden speakers.

Mina face-palmed, "it had to be a southerner, could it not have been a logical person", turning on the loudspeaker, "WE ARE FROM THE LEAGUE OF EXTRAORDINARY GENTLEMEN, WE ARE HERE TO TALK TO YOU".

"WHEEL, WHYR DIN'T YA SAR SO", drawled the southern major-general through the speakers, with that a door opened in the side of the mountain, and the plane taxied in with Mina walking behind, the room was a very large metal hanger, with rows of planes, tanks, and other vehicles, as well as the major-general himself.

"I yam …" the major general began.

"I know who you are Major-General Warren Monger of Area fifty-something", Mina cut Warren off.

"I preefur ta b caled Monger", muttered Monger.

"Noted", said Mina as Quartermain and Dani climbed off the plane.

"Origh theyn ya must b Meener Hairker, ya must Arllen Quartaman, aynd oo ayre ya"? the Major-General stopped at Dani, "oo is she"?

"Dani Phantom, she is the latest addition to the League, anyway, the reason for my visit is to relieve area fifty-something of Doctor Herbert Cockroach, as we need him to join the League", explained the vampire.

"Thayrt is ta single most preposerous thingk I heard al day".

"Monger, we will take the Doctor, you may wish to read these files", Mina handed the files she had been handing to just about everyone else to the Major-General, she then mutters to Quartermain, "if he is the very model of the modern major-general, America is doomed".

"Indeed," was Quartermain's reply.

"Hmm, these repors changje everyting, I rill tark ya to hym righ now", the major-general turned around, and began quick-marching down corridor to their left.

After walking past a room containing a reptile man in a pool, a giant blue gelatinous gloop, which was eating a fridge, a Godzilla sized moth sitting staring into space, and a very tall women with white hair, sitting with her back to them, they arrived at a door labelled with just about every different warning sticker that has ever existed.

"Docroach, ya in air", Monger drawled whilst pounding on the door, "ya ge-in relocaed".

The door slid open, and smoke comes billowing out, followed by a man in a lab coat with a cockroach head, with big bulbous eyes, two antennae, and a moustache, who stumbles out, coughing

"cough cough, too much pineapple, and not enough tea leaves", he mused to himself.

"That man has a cockroach head, how? What? When? Why?" Questioned Dani looking at the doctor's head".

"Doctor, Ay tol ya, no explosions ear-n unven-ed rooms'.

"In response to your question Dani the doctor here was attempting to make himself as indestructible as a cockroach, it worked, but with side effects".

"I can see that", Dani muttered.

"That was me cooking a trifle, it may have gone slightly crazy, and tried to kill me", Cockroach replied, "and who are these people"?

"We, Herbert are from the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, we are here to take you to England, where you will join us as the science officer", said Mina looking the doctor up and down.

"I take it I get no say in this", Cockroach asked.

"No", shouted the Major General.

"Very well, let's go, I take it you have some form of vessel to take us back to the UK".

"Of course, come along", Monger led them back to the airplane.

Back at the airplane, Mina leaned over to the pilot, "Home, we are going home to England".

* * *

A/N Finished recruitment drive, yes, now I need to work out what peoples' reactions to each other will be.

*I changed Dan's look, mainly to make it easier to describe, because I spent two hours trying to describe it and to keep redrafting, so I changed her look, because I want to finish this, so I made her look like Danny.

**I know Monger is a general, but otherwise I do not get to make the Gilbert and Sullivan jokes. (Pirates of Penzance in case you were wondering). In case anyone is wondering the MvA is the movie, not the Pixar and nickelodeon TV series


	5. Not Everything Goes To Plan

Chapter 3.5 Tavern, A Barman, and A Feral Man or Not All Goes As Planned.

**A/N Just a little chapter I thought of as a joke.**

* * *

Quartermain had been sent off on his own during their stay in Amity Park, whilst waiting for a ghost attack, he had been sent to a bar on the outskirts of Amity in a clearing in the forest. It was a rough looking kind of place, made of rough-hewn logs, with a door made of green planks, and a dozen windows, some broken, and boarded up. Quartermain was wearing a stereotypical lumberjack shirt, red and black chequered shirt, with a worn black leather jacket, very worn jeans with holes in, and his trusty rifle.

He entered the tavern, which was probably the correct term for this kind of place; he slouched over to the bar, hiding his accent, he ordered a whiskey, which was given to him by the one eyed, scarred barman, which he dutifully paid for. There was only one other man in the bar, a short, well-built man with brown eyes, and black hair, which was shaped into one peak on each side of his head, his hair lead down to sideburns, which in went down to his jawline, he was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white shirt, and jeans.

"Logan also known as the Wolverine, I take it…" Quartermain began.

"Can it Brit, before I take your head off", Logan interrupted.

"My name is Allen Quartermain, I represent…" Quartermain attempted to continue.

"I SAID CAN IT"! Logan shouts, three metal claws extending from between his knuckles.

"Very well", Quartermain says, not willing to check if his immortality was still working in America, so he just finished his whiskey, and left.

When he got outside, he retrieved his phone from his pocket, dialling a number, and putting it to his ear he begins talking to Mina, "he refused, and threatened me".

"Very well, return to the hotel, we will wait for a ghost attack, we will not go after the Canadian then".

* * *

**A/N Just a short one I thought up whilst watching Xmen first class, it is based on that scene, except Wolverine is the one in the comics.**


	6. What The Hell Is Going On?

Chapter 4 – Introductions, A Cannibal, And A Problem Or What The Hell Is Going On?

6th January

**A/N In case anyone wondered, all my fan-fics will be third person POV, and I use Quartermain, or another character acting OOC to answer questions that the audience may have, the POV will follow characters, normally follows Mina, and Quartermain. It should be easy to guess whom it is following, think of the POV as a TV program, with you, the audience watching the screen, and it moves between people, normally staying in the same groups. Next author's note, writing past tense has become a bit problematic (as I tend to forget, so then have to go back, and manually redo the chapter, like I did to the first chapters), so I will change to present tense.**

**I own not a sausage, beyond ****Zakary Zentane.**

**Aztec: In response to your question of using Cole McGrath or Delsin Rowe, whilst I am sure they would be good, I am not using any character that I know nothing about. I am not going to use video game characters, as they tend to be hard to write for, also I have not played inFamous, so have no idea who they are, and cannot write for them. I appreciate the suggestions, I will look into all suggestions, this will go on my list, until I get time to do research, I currently am writing pretty much all the time, and doing GCSEs.**

* * *

Haddock walks into the room, the room is about ten metres long, and eight wide, the walls are wood panelled, a dark coloured wood of some kind, probably walnut, up to waist height on him, higher than that the walls are blank, with dark burgundy wall paper above that, the floor is bare oak planks, highly polished, and smooth. Half the room is taken up by a long old-fashioned oak bar, with lots of bottles in a rack behind, and multiple stools, which instantly draws Haddock's eyes, behind the bar is a non-descript man, he has short black hair, and brown eyes, he looks like any average Joe, which coincidentally is his name judging by his nametag. The only person on the barstools is a tall man in a grey suit, he has piercing, light blue eyes, his face is worn, scarred, wrinkled, and tanned, and he has brown hair he is nursing a drink of some kind. The captain has changed his clothes since Mrs Harker had invited him to the League, he is now wearing a cleanly pressed black jacket, black trousers, a clean blue shirt, with the anchor below the collar, and the same black, and gold hat. He walks up to the bar counter, and sits down on the stool next to the man.

"What you got there"? Haddock asks the man, looking at the dark red liquid, hoping it is alcoholic.

"Cranberry juice, they wouldn't let me have alcohol, apparently we have been banned from alcohol, because we have to be ready for duty at any point", the man replies not looking up from staring at the cranberry juice.

"Ah well, my name is Haddock, Archibald Haddock", the captain says holding out his hand for the man to shake.

The man takes his hand, and shakes it, "The name's Bond, James Bond, I think we are going to be teammates Mr Haddock".

"Captain Haddock", Haddock corrects.

"Oh, you must be the one who's piloting the Nautilus Two, I take it".

"That's what I have been told".

"What are you going to be doing on the team", just after Haddock said this a lady walks into the room, and walks into the other half of the room, which Haddock has not looked at yet, it has seven chairs, and a screen which covers half the back wall. The lady takes a seat; she is short, in a green pinstripe suit, a green pinstripe fedora, green glasses, and white gloves with symbols in languages that Haddock does not know. Except for one phrase in Sanskrit, which he thought was definitely the wrong translation (or was it) it was भोउन्द् अफ़्तेर् देअथ्, सेर्वन्त फ़ोरेवेर्, 'bound after death, servant forever'. She is carrying two gun cases, which she puts on the floor in front of her. She has short blond hair, her eyes are hidden behind her glasses, but she is very pretty.

"Hello there", Haddock shouts over at her, "if you don't mind me asking, but who are you"?

She looks over at Haddock, she proceeds to look him up, and down, "Seras Victoria", her voice is quiet, but echoes, and reverberates inside his head, "and who're you, what do you do on the team"?

"Captain Archibald Haddock, I am going to be the ship's captain this is…"

"I'm a spy from MI6, the name's Bond, James Bond", Bond says cutting in, and giving her a flirtatious wink, which causes Seras to smile, a toothy grin, revealing large fangs, which causes Haddock, and Bond to start. Seras starts laughing at their response to her.

"You're a vampire too"? Asked Bond after trying (and failing) to regaining his composure.

"Yeah, hence the fangs", Seras says pointing at the two fangs.

"Ok, so, what're you doing on the team then, surely Mrs Harker can cover whatever you're doing on the team", Bond says, still not regaining his composure.

"Aw, just a minute you were ready to flirt with me, now you're scared of me, I am offended", to this another women walked in, she is tall, with long platinum blond hair, and icy blue eyes. She is very pretty, and she is wearing a blue gown, that appears to be made of ice.

"Hello, my name is Princess Elsa of Arendelle", she says, she speaks with a slight Norwegian accent, "who would you three be"?

"Captain Archibald Haddock, at your service your highness", Haddock says doffing his cap.

"Bond, James Bond", James inclines his head at her slightly.

"Seras Victoria", she says flashing her fangs.

"A vampire, interesting", Elsa walks over, and sits two seats away from Seras, "born, FREAK or changed"?

"Pardon"? asked Seras

"Are you a born vampire, a FREAK vampire, or a changed vampire"? Elsa asked again, not sounding a bit distracted.

"Oh, changed, by Alucard", Seras says smiling again.

"When did they reverse his name"?

"After the second world war, Sir Integra's father didn't like him much".

"Where has he been? I haven't seen him for years".

"He vanished after Millennium's invasion, the whole purpose of the invasion was to kill him, but I think we will be back".

"I don't think that anything will ever kill Alucard, he is probably be on vacation".

"Indeed, out of curiosity, what are you doing on the team"?

"I'll show you", Elsa waves a hand, and the temperature of the room falls, to freezing, then she waves her hand again, and a pile of snow appears, she waves her hand again, and the snow forms into a person, made of ice, finally, she waves a hand one last time, and the snow person vanishes.

"Ah, Cryokinetic, that would make you the Snow Queen of Arendelle", as Seras says this the door opens, and a girl, who is maybe twelve years old, she has white hair, green eyes, and is wearing a black jumpsuit, with white boots, and gloves enters.

"Well, at least I'm not the last one, where are Mina, and Quartermain"?

"Not here yet".

"Good", she levitates over, and sits between Elsa, and Seras, "I'm Dani".

"I thought that was a boy's name", says Elsa.

"Not with an I, it is short for Danielle".

"Oh, next question, how did you fly"?

"I'm half ghost", to this Haddock starts, spitting the orange juice he ordered over the counter and starts coughing, Bond raised an eyebrow, and Seras' only response is to mutter, "at least I'm not the weirdest thing in the team now, maybe".

Elsa looks at Dani with great curiosity, "so how did you become a half ghost"?

"I'm a clone of a different half ghost, the ghost boy of Amity Park".

"Ah, next question, who cloned you? I thought human cloning was impossible", Elsa asked leaning forwards slightly.

"I dunno, it's not like I was there, I wasn't born yet", after that, the room went silent, for a few minute. Bond is staring at his drink deep in thought, Haddock is rather nervously looking around the room, Seras appears to have dozed off, with her fedora tilted over her eyes, Elsa is reading a book in Norwegian, titled 'Hvordan være en spion', and Dani is listening to music on a music player.

"Why are we all here"? Haddock asked finally breaking the silence, which was getting on his nerves.

"Mr Haddock, it is too early to get philosophical", Bond replied, smiling at his own joke.

"I mean, why has Mrs Harker summoned us here"? Haddock rephrased, speaking slowly as though Bond was a small child, or an idiot.

"I summoned you here", Mina says entering the room, "because I need a new league, and this is what we are up against", Mina walks past them all to stand next to the screen, "please take your seats gentlemen". Quartermain, (who STILL has not read the reports) sat in one of the empty seat, to Seras' right, Bond sat to Elsa's left, and Haddock sat next to Bond.

"What we are up against, is someone, who has gathered together some of the worst villains who are currently alive, the reports which some of you have read, and in Bond, and Seras' cases your superiors have read, detail one of the villains that we believe to be working with them. We do not have a name; all we have is details of his victims, and one witness, who later became a victim. What we have to go on, was a man between twenty-five, and fifty was seen leaving an alleyway, which contained a partially devoured man, the murderer himself, had thinning, black hair, and brown eyes, also he was wearing a mask that covered the lower half of his face. All his victims have been partially devoured, we believe him to be a cannibal, the murders seem random, but there is a pattern, they are all paedophiles, murders, rapist etc. who have never been convicted. The killer also has been seen stealing technology, advanced technology, in a variety of high security laboratories around the world, as well as technology from a variety of other criminals. We believe him to be working for a boss, and is just killing, and eating possible felons on the side".

"So how are we supposed to catch him"? Asked Bond, just before Seras, "why have you summoned all of us here for this, surely Bond alone would be enough.

"Under normal circumstances, yes he would be. It is the kind of technology he has been pilfering, that has us worried, FREAK chips from research laboratories, Ectoplasmic weaponry, and blood samples from various ghost from the Guys in White, plans for some of the advanced ships in the world. As well as, information on some of America's most top-secret soldiers, the monsters of Area fifty-something, straight from the Pentagon, and a machine that allows control of the weather, but can only cause destructive weather. We do have a plan to catch him; he is predictable. His targets have all been in European capital cities, and have been in alphabetical order, so far he has had twenty-five victims, in Paris, Madrid, Monaco, Andorra, San Marino, Rome, Bern, Berlin, Vienna, Istanbul, Moscow, Kiev, Budapest, Bucharest, Brussels, Amsterdam, Athens, Belgrade, Helsinki, Lisbon, Copenhagen, Luxembourg, and Oslo, with the latest in Dublin. We believe London to be next, for the main reason, it is the only place with a person with a name beginning with the letter Z, and fits his usual targets. We believe him to be Zakary Zentane, head of the Zentane corporation, was charged, but not convicted, of paedophilia", the screen turns on to show a fat man in a suit, shaking hands with the Major of London, we was bald, and looked like a potato, he had heavily lidded eyes, with brown iris just showing under his dropping brow.

"He has agreed to act as bait, when we pointed out that he would probably be a target, so we will meet him in Hyde Park, at seven o'clock, we are have a plan as follows we are going to try to get the murderer to attack in the park, this will be to hopefully lure him out. James you will be pretending to be a caretaker for the park, Seras will be hiding in the trees with a tranquiliser gun, Haddock will be on the street outside looking for when he arrives, if he does get away Haddock you are to put this tracking device". Mina chucks a small gun to Haddock who turns it over in his hands, "the device is fired from the gun on, you are to put the device on his car, Dani will be hovering near to him invisibly, and Elsa will be walking through the park, pretending to be pedestrian. Are there any questions"?

Everyone simultaneously shake their heads, except Elsa who asks, "where is the last member of our team"?

"Ah, Doctor Herbert Cockroach, he is down in his laboratory, he has communication devices ready for everyone, and a new rifle for Seras, specifically for this one, the Harkonnen is a bit large for using in the centre of London".

"Very well Sir, if you think it is best", Seras says, inclining her head slightly, "can we meet this Doctor Cockroach now"?

"Yes, follow me, he has read your files, so he knows about you, I should warn you he has a cockroach head", a picture of the Doctor's head appears on the screen.

"Ok, that is almost as weird as some of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone", says Dani

"I've seen weirder", Seras, and Elsa say simultaneously, they look at each other, and smile, Haddock looks ill, Bond just shrugs, and returns to his drink, Mina walks out the room, and everyone else file out after her.

They arrived in the Doctor's lab, the room is large, and metal lined, with machines covering one wall, and a pile of metal, and electronic components in two corners of the room, in the centre of the room, hunched over a table, hitting something with a plastic mallet is Doctor Cockroach, with his cockroach head.

"Good day Cockroach", Quartermain says as he enters the room, the Doctor spins around.

"Ah, everyone's here, as you know my name's Doctor Herbert Cockroach, I'm the science officer so the new league, I have some gizmos for some of you, first off", the Doctor reaches behind him, and picks up a gun. "This is a high end sniper rifle, accurate to eight hundred metres, normally, now closer to one and a half kilometres, it has been modified to work with tranquilisers", he hands it to Seras, next he picks up a box, he opens it, inside are eight ear pieces. "These earpieces cannot be blocked or scrambled by any device I have ever encountered", he hands one to each of them, finally he picks up another box, opens it, inside is a Walther PPK, several tranquiliser cartridges, a grappling hook, that runs on compressed air, several more cartridges for the grappling hook, and a watch. "You know the drill Bond, the watch is a little special, it is a scanner, that can detect, any forms of radiation, including the entire electromagnetic spectrum, as well as being able to hack into just about any device, as well as acting in with the same functions, and abilities as any smartphone, including Angry Birds, and 4G. I almost forgot to mention, the gun is encoded to only work for you, thanks to Q for that".

"Excellent", Bond puts the gun into a holster under his jacket, the grappling hook, and several of the cartridges into an inside pocket, and puts the watch on, "let's go get into costume, the go to the park".

* * *

**A/N The plot thickens, no prizes guessing who the murderer is.**

Review, and Favourite please, I need some help here.


	7. The Best Laid Plans Of Mice And Man

Chapter 5 – Plans, A Cannibal, And A Fat Man, or The Best Laid Plans of Mice And Man

**A/N I own nothing beyond my OC, and my changes to the characters (except Seras, new Seras belongs to Jubalii, also text in **_**italics**_** is said into headsets, or phones.**

7pm 6th January

It is freezing in Hyde Park, so unsurprisingly there is not a soul to be seen, beyond those who were there for a purpose, as per the plan. Dani is invisible hovering over the park, Haddock is walking around outside on the east side, Bond is wearing a gardeners uniform, (an anorak, dirty jeans, and wellington boots, (gumboots to Americans)), and pretends he is gardening; he is by the south entrances. Seras is hidden in the trees to the north, and Elsa is wandering around in the Kensington gardens, to the west.

At exactly 9pm Zakary Zentane walks in through the Queen Elizabeth Gate, he is flanked by two body guards, who wait by the entrance, he walks over to the Little Well Statue, he is talking to Mina over the phone in hushed tones, "_Mrs Harker, I hope your plan works, we are putting my life on the line_".

"_Do not worry, we have all sides covered_".

"_Very well, I hope you know what you are doing_", he hangs up, and stands looking at the statue, as if on cue, a man who looks like the description entered through the Aldford Street South Gate, and walks over to Zakary, Dani follows him invisibly, he is wearing a trench coat, over a dining suit.

"_He's hear, he just came in the east side of the park, from Aldford street, Haddock, be ready for him to come out that way_".

"Greetings, cold tonight isn't it", the man says upon reaching, he speaks with an Eastern European accent, Dani flies closer, "what are you doing here on a day like this, at a time like this"?

"Waiting to meet someone", Zakary replies gruffly.

"You are Zakary Zentane, are you not"?

"Indeed I am".

"Very well, I am Hannibal Lector, I am going to be the last man you ever see", Hannibal pulls a butchers cleaver, and a fork from inside his coat, and lunges at Zakary.

He is stopped by Dani grabbing hold of his coat, she hauls him away, "ah the ghost girl, I wondered if you would be here". He drops the fork, reaches inside the coat again, and pulls out a belt, which he puts on, turns a dial, Dani screams, and drops him, Zakary has vanished.

"A Spector deflector, really, how did you get that"?

"An associate of mine in the Americas brought it over", he runs back out the way he came

"_Haddock, he is coming your way, be ready_", reports Dani over the headset

"_Should I capture him_"? Asks a slightly confused Haddock.

"_No, put the tracker on his car, we need to find out where he is operating from_", Mina replies.

"_Ok, then Mrs Harker_", Haddock hid by the gate as Hannibal runs out, and into a Mercedes car, which Haddock sticks with the tracker, the car speeds off, "_I got him, he's in a Merc_".

"_Good job everyone, back to base_".

Half an hour later, everyone is back at league headquarters, gathered around the end of the bar, Haddock is back in uniform, and drinking a glass of water, everyone else is drinkless.

"Why was he so late"? Asked Bond, "I actually started gardening out of sheer boredom".

"He got stuck in traffic, which is not important; Haddock got a tracker on his car before he fled, by the way. Dani, how did he get away"? Mina asked the ghost girl.

"He had a Spector Deflector".

"What is a Spector Deflector"?

"An invention from Fenton Works, it can cause problems for ghosts, it ranges from not allowing ghosts to touch you without pain, to not being able to overshadow you without pain".

"That is worrying if he has that, doctor has he stopped yet"?

"Yes, just now he stopped in outside a property outside London, the property is owned by MMM corporation, an international business, which dabbles in a lot of markets, including arms manufacturing, security as in armed security for convoys, investment banking, energy generation, energy distribution, and aeronautics". Cockroach says tapping away on the tablet computer he is carrying, "they use the house to host corporate meetings".

"Hmm, that is a problem, well we will have to coordinate a raid on the property, and we have permission to carry out the raid to get this lunatic at any time. Doctor, get a floor plan for this property please".

"Here we are", Cockroach puts the tablet down on the counter, it projects a hologram, "the house has three exits, front, back, and side, there is a helipad behind the backdoor, however there are currently no helicopters there. The house is three stories, with fifty bedrooms; this could mean that there are rather a lot of security personnel. I am not a brilliant strategist, but I would suggest as follows; Elsa, and Bond, with Elsa's snow creatures enter through the front, Seras enters though the back, whilst Dani, and Haddock, with several marines enter through the servant entrance, we surround them, and capture as many as possible alive".

"Anyone disagree with Cockroach"? Mina asked looking around the room at everyone, even the barkeeper shake their heads, "no? Good, head out now."

At 10:30pm they arrive at the sprawling manor house, it is marble-clad, Greek in style, and is back from the road, behind a screen of trees, Seras, Dani, and Haddock, along with the marines, have already gone to get into position. Bond watches Elsa summon up twelve warriors made of ice; they are seven feet tall, dressed in plate armour, made of ice, with long spears in one hand, and a kite shield in the other. Elsa is dressed in opaque ice armour, with a transparent face-guard, and carries a kite shield in one hand.

"Geez, this place looks like Mr Burns' mansion".

"Who"?

"Never mind".

"Anyway, ready Mr Bond"?

"Ready", Bond confirmed, "ladies first", Elsa rolls her eyes.

They walk up to the door, Elsa first then Bond, then a double line of ice warriors, Elsa rings the doorbell, and the warriors fan out around the door.

A young man answers the door, "can I help you"?

"Yes, we are looking for Hannibal Lector".

"Oh, him, yes, he is here".

"Can we see him? We want to arrest him".

"What for"?

"Twenty five counts of murder, one count of attempted murder, twenty-six counts of breaking, and entering, and theft, finally, twenty-five counts of non-consensual cannibalism, finally assault".

"You cannot arrest him" the man slams the door.

"Break it down", Elsa signals, two of the ice warriors charge at the door, after several attempts, the door groans, and collapses, "_Mrs Harker, what do we do about any security personal_"?

"_If they attack, you are authorised to use lethal force_", comes Mina's calm reply.

"_Very well, you got that everyone, the door is about to break, get ready to attack, on my mark_", Elsa signals, and another dozen soldiers arise, "we will need more soldiers".

The door groans again, and collapsed revealing about one hundred soldiers, "SURRENDER, AND LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS, OR MY SOLDIERS WILL ATTACK", Elsa says.

"Do not surrender", the young man who answered the door yells from the back of the room.

"This will not end well, for you, my soldiers are pure ice, and they do not fear, they do not die".

"She lies, if you shoot ice it shatters", responds the less confident response of the commanding officer.

"Not my ice, FORM UP"! The ice warriors form up into the turtle formation (**google it**) around Elsa, and Bond.

"ATTACK"! The soldiers start shooting, but their bullets do not even leave a scratch.

"I told you so, attack, but try not to kill them", the ice warriors march forward, stabbing, and trampling the soldiers, "_attack_", there is an explosion almost instantly from behind the house, and one only a moment later from the direction of the servant entrance.

The fight was short, but bloody the ice warriors never broke formation, by the end of it, several soldiers are probably dead, quite a few more are injured, over half the soldiers lay down their arms, and are locked up in one of the side rooms, with the injured, and guarded by four of the ice warriors. The room was painted cream, with burn marks (?), bullet holes, and bullet stains. There are also ornate, gilded carvings, in the corners, and on the three doors, that go further into the house.

The commander was captured, but injured; he had a burst lip, a broken arm, and several bangs to the head, "where is Hannibal Lector"?

"Err, upstairs, top floor, in the master bedroom".

"Excellent, I wonder if everyone else if having as easy time as we are".

"Oh, they are not, they are facing their worst enemies", the commander then breaks down into hysterical laughter.

"What do you mean"?

The commander moves his jaw, and collapses, still laughing, until the laughing breaks off into gurgling before cutting out; he had cracked a cyanide pill.

"Damn it, he killed himself, I hate those pills", says Bond looking down at his remains.

"I hope he was bluffing".

"_Report_", Elsa talks into her headset.

"_We're pinned down at the servant entrance, Dani's off chasing some ghost, we cannot get a shot off, and we have injured soldiers_", Haddock answers over the headset, "_What about Seras_"?

There is no reply from Seras' headset, "_She probably lost her headset, I doubt there is much they could do to stop her_", Elsa answers, "_We're coming to help Haddock_".

"_Good, we need it_".

Elsa, the twenty remaining soldiers, and Bond head for the servant entrance, along the way they encounter several soldiers, who end up either unconscious, and locked in a room, or badly injured, and locked up in a room.

"I'd hate to be working in A and E tonight, this lot will take forever", Elsa just rolls her eyes at Bond's attempt at humour, but cannot hide a smile at the thought.

"Keep your mind on the mission Mr Bond".

"Ok, ok I will stop making witty remarks, for now".

They round a corner, and see Dani chasing two ghost octopuses, and a blue warehouse worker, "BEWARE".

"Shut up box ghost", Dani opens up a thermos, and the three ghost get sucked in, but not before,

"BEWARE, I SHALL RETURN".

"Dani, is that all of them"? Elsa asks the ghost girl

"Yeah, I think so, but I want to know what they are doing here, and they must have a tiny budget if the best they can do is ectopuses, and the frickin' box ghost".

"Or limited imagination*".

"Whatever it is we should go help Haddock".

"_Haddock, we got Dani, we are on our way_".

"_Yeah, just hurry, I think they are going to advance_".

They ran off down the corridor, until they find the long, narrow, wooden panelled, stereotypical shoot-out corridor with Haddock, and his soldiers at one end, dozens of soldiers in the middle, and them at the other.

"Alright, surrender, or we will kill you", the soldiers turn, and start shooting at Elsa's armour, "I warned you".

Elsa signals to the ice warriors, two warriors walk down the corridor, stabbing the soldiers who do not lay down their guns, it is over quickly, and the soldiers are dealt with the same as in the entrance hall.

"Well Captain Haddock, shall we see where Seras is"? Elsa asks Haddock

"Yeah, we better, she better not have just stopped for a drink".

"_Seras, report, Seras_, still not responding".

"Well, allons-y", Elsa quirks as eyebrow at the Captain, "it is something from Tele, marines stay here, guard the entrance, and care for the injured", the remaining dozen marines, and four ice warriors remain at the servant entrance.

They arrive at the doors to a large rear ballroom, "everyone ready, great, now I sound like the stereotypical movie commander, who dies as he steps through the door", complained Haddock.

"Let's just go in Captain", Elsa says, she motions to a soldier, who proceeds to kick in the door.

"You know it was not even locked", Seras says, she is sitting on a chair with a small drinks table with her hat on it next to her, the chair, and table are on a band stand, and she is holding a glass containing a red liquid in her right hand, her left arm is missing, in its place is a swirling mass of black, and red shadows, which glow with an eerie inner light.

The room is huge, and disgusting, the floor is awash with blood, and some of the walls appear to have been painted with blood, in the blood soup on the floor are bits of people, legs, arms, heads, hands, feet, torsos, unidentifiable chunks of flesh, as well as broken tables, chairs, and gun. The pedestal where Seras is sitting is untouched, as is her suit. Dani, Haddock, and Elsa stumble out the room, Elsa removing her helmet whilst she leaves; there is the sound of three people being sick from around the corner, and Bond looks ill.

"Good to see you to Bond, where's your arm"?

"Oh, it was prosthetic, I lost my real arm years ago", she waves a proshetic arm at him.

"That is slightly weird, so what is that exactly"? Bond asks indicating her shadows.

"I don't really know, I call it my shadow though".

"Well, why didn't you answer your earpiece"?

"One of those idiots", Seras waves her hand at the remains on the floor, "shot it out my ear".

"How did they manage that? Also, that better not be what I think it is".

"Well, they shot my ear to, but I heal quickly, and Mr Bond, it is certainly not wine. If the idea of that makes you ill, don't look up".

The ceiling has a chandelier; on each point of the chandelier is a body.

"That is disgusting; you are a sick, sick woman".

"I got bored".

The other three walk back in looking very ill.

"Don't look up", warns Seras.

"Why", Dani asks, and all three look up. Dani, and Haddock stumble out the room, and are sick again, Elsa just looks ill, again.

"No-one listens to me", mutters Seras, she drains her glass, puts on her hat, and gets up, "we still need to find Hannibal the cannibal".

"That is the stupidest nickname ever", mutters Bond, Seras picks up two guns, and several cartridges walks out the room smiling at Bond as she does, revealing her fangs.

"Let's go, I want to see what's on floor number two", (just like the entire audience, and the author who at this point is still deciding), Seras shoulders 'her' rifles, and leads them back down the corridor, and halfway up a flight of stairs, Seras stops them at a corner in the staircase. "I'm going to have a look", Seras whispers, she goes around the corner, and is immediately shot through the head.

"Seras, are you ok"? Dani asks

"Really she got shot through the head, and you are asking if she is ok", Bond whispers at Dani harshly.

"I'm ok", Seras says getting back up, "but they will not be in a few seconds".

Seras runs up the stairs in a blur (she does have vampire speed do not forget that), towards the five guards and bits the nearest guard's neck, blood sprays everywhere

"That is disgusting", mutters Dani.

Seras now lunges for the next guy, and tears his head off.

"Disgusting, and why were they not involved in trying to kill us", Bond mutters.

Seras has now dealt with the other three, two by tearing out their throats, and the last was impaled on a random stand lamp.

"I'll keep an eye on this floor, and deal with any guards left".

"Try not to break anything important, like computers, or important papers", says Elsa.

"I think I will stay with her", says Bond as he checks his gun, "make sure she remembers that".

"Right", Elsa turns, and walk upstairs, the others follow.

"Which one is the main bedroom"? Asked Dani

"My guess, is the one down the end of the corridor, with the double door", Elsa points down the ornate red, and gold corridor, lined with doors, at the end is a pair of giant double doors, ornately carved, gilded, and painted a cream, as with the rest of the house

"Dani, why don't you stick your head through the door, see what's in there"? Haddock suggests, Dani proceeds to do so.

"Just Lector, sitting on a chair", reports Dani.

"Ok then", Haddock kicks in the door.

"That door wasn't locked, just on the latch", Lector is sitting backwards on a carved wooden chair, the room is painted cream, with more gilded carvings, there is a four poster emperor-sized bed on a plinth, with several tables, and wardrobes, "I really hoped to get away, but I suppose you got me, fine then let's go".

"So you are not going to crack a tablet then"? Asked Elsa.

"God no, I actually want to stay alive, even if it is in prison", Lector got up, Elsa puts ice handcuffs on Lector.

"Come on, let's go", says Dani.

"_Mina, we got Hannibal Lector, Seras, Bond, re-join us, let's go_".

The team arrived back well after midnight, after handing Lector over to the cops they report to Mina.

"Well done, your first mission went off without a hitch, except for seven dead marines, and making life difficult to explain to doctors, also Seras you did not need to kill everyone, it really was not necessary. Everyone go to bed, I will see you in the morning for breakfast.

A/N I am awful at writing action scenes, I think just about every other author says this, but it is hard. I now tip my hat to the author Robert Jordan, for writing his action scenes so well. In addition, I know that Seras is OOC, but this makes it more dramatic, also, she is a vampire, who may have gained some of Alucard's bloodlust, also she is from Hellsing, where every other scene is a gore fest. Finally EVERYONE is OOC (I mean Elsa is assertive, somehow), but this is the same as in the original league, and every fan-fic (all like 4 complete crossover ones).

*Yes, I did just break the fourth wall, and will continue to do so REPEATEDLY.


End file.
